silence sam
by cold kagome
Summary: sam watch dean talk to cas carefree,,,
1. Chapter 1

SAM watch his brother, talk

to Ca's so carefree.

like his trouble was gone,

somehow that being tear

to his eye.

SAM wonder if he should

have ended his life

when he had the chance

before he couldn't die.

now he here, but he feel

so empty, dean and him

are no longer in brotherhood

like in the past

dean doesn't him , funny he doesn't

either, he here trying to

understand his place , he did his

part he kill her, the demon

that took dean from him

now everything it fallen apart

nothing seem right, anymore

SAM look away from dean

as he leave his brother with Ca's

after all he trust him ,,more than me

i slowly walk to the ended of the road

the sky look so sad, so cold, so lost

just like him, SAM question

his existance here, he brought

hell on earth, the world is ended

because of him, the pain, the sorrow

that fill his heart, no one know of his

sorrow.

SAM close his eye, as he felt the wind blow

in his face, the tear flow in the air

look like fallen rain drop

if it had rain... right now

SAM said to no one ...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

dean look happy with Ca's, SAM through

as he watch in the far distance.

he wonder if coming back with

dean. was a good idea....

Ca's was a good partner for dean

he can help him whatever he can't

SAM decide to walk around again

to calm down his broken mind

as he walk far and far from dean

SAM felt more tear were going to

come down, his face.

SAM remember the old day

when nothing to go to deep

like now, SAM burst in tear

as he sobb in silence

to himself.

SAM gaze to the moon

as he get up and

calm down and make

sure he alright, so dean

doesn't question him..

again.


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter!

* * *

sam decide not to go back to the motel right now. he doesn;t want to ruin his brother

goodtime with cas.

sam doesn't want dean to see him like this.

when he so broken and tired.. from everything..

that happen between them..

it so hard to hide his feeling from dean. well .moslty sam says

but now that he mad at seem he doesn't care anymore,,

he don't know what to do anymore

should he stay? or leave?,, maybe it be better if

leave too bobby place,,and stay there for awhile..

that might be the best for both of them..he thought exhausted,

sam saw a brench and went to sat down and rest his leg..

it not like have any place to go..or be at,.. rifgt now..

nonone need him..no one want him around.. so alone. and confused

he keep on apologize for the mistake that he made..but dean won't listen..

it getting coldest outside..and the moon it soo bright and shring with the star

in the night sky,, . no one was out.. just him..

so far and distant like dean and him.,..that what they becoming...so differnt..

they never in the same page..

alway pushing each other botton to see who would hurt the other with they word.

he alway on guard, he can never let it down.. mainly with dean

alway on him... shouting and glaring at him..

it soo violent..

dean is so cold to him, and

he sick of it,,

it hurt so much to be around him..

knowing his brother doesn't want him around..

that make him want too died and scream his sad heart out

all he have is dean..

and now he don't want him.

he really is alone now,,

it so hard to convice himself to keep on fighting,, when all he want,,is to cry ,

everything in him,,want his de, to make everythng better

like the old day ,,,but deep inside

he know that dean wont be there for him...

he suppressed so much beneath him.. trying to forget but

the pain and the sadness ,the guiltness and the shame that he did with ruby..

when dean was in hell..breing toture,, by those monster,,,

that they sent back from killing people.. letf and right,,

everything he do..is wrong,,

all the stuff that he plan..

was a mistake..

he just want that bitch to died for his brother..

she took him and sent him too hell

where he never meant to be..

he a good person..away thinking about other people safed...

never his own..

he hate that so much,

one wronf move..and he be gone forever from his reach

sam couldn't hope that maybe dean will forgive him.. but somehow

the thing happen now.. it might not be able to be fix .

everything is wrong.. so much confused.

and mainly Him.. he won't stop calling him in his mind..he won't

go away...he keep saying.. to say yes.. over and over

he won't leave him be..

he keep saying.. when you say yes.. all your pain will end

no more sorrow and hurt.. just free,,

if he just gave in.. no more pain.. soo much in him want that,,

but he can't ...condemn his brother to face him alone

he won't let that happen...

he can't... yet his brother doesn't need him anymore..

why fight still whe he have a angel for a freind..

lucifer won't let him be.. he keep coming..

it taken his hold on him.,.

he losing the will too fight..

now that his brother hate him now

why ccan't fighting? when you have nothing to live for..

when you own brother doesn't want you..

what you guy think? was it okay..


End file.
